The forgotten ones..
by PaRaNoRmAL DiB
Summary: 2 forgotten invaders come back and haunt Zim...
1. Default Chapter

This is my newest invader zim story....please R/R after this. PLEASE Do *puppy dog eyes* please?  
  
Anyways, those of you who watched "the nightmare begins" remember the part when they were showing operation doom 1? Zim was in his big robot thing and he smashed 2 invaders in the ship. Remember? Well, this story, you have to read on to find out....  
*************  
"Ah, Gir, I need more things to do...."  
"Well, master, why don't you go talk to the two red and purple clowns!"  
  
"The tallest?"  
"Yeah, those people!  
  
"No, I don't feel like it right now....."  
  
~Meanwhile back on Irk~  
~deep, deep, DEEp, under ground~  
  
"grrrrrr, that zim will pay for what he did to us...."  
"He smashed us when we were going to escape....I WILL have my revenge on him....."  
  
Since the 2 dead invaders came back from the dead, they want to kill Zim and take Zim with them back underground. Zim doesn't know anything about the two.  
  
~comming up from underground~  
"Ahh, now we are back on the air, is this what Irk looks like now? It changed! Everything is *perfect* again! Grrrrrr, that Zim will not see daylight after today!"  
"Let's see, we'll just locate which planet Zim is on. Here it is...E A R T H..."  
"All right then, let's go!"  
  
~Back on Earth, in Dib's house~  
"DAD! GAZ! More aliens are comming! They are not solid forms either! They are the same kind as Zim! We have to be careful! These other aliens look more stronger than Zim and more smarter!"  
  
"Ohhhhh, not again! These crazy stories with you Dib! I am telling you, Zim is a NORMAL child! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"ZIM IS NOT NORMAL! HE IS AN ALIEN!!!!!!! AN ALIEN I TELL YOU!!! HE IS NOT A NORMAL KID!"  
  
*gaz sighs* "Fine, whatever you say , DIB! *muttering* geez, that stupid brother, sheesh, dosen't know anything...."  
  
"Gaz will see! I'll prove it to her! She believe me if I can get her to see Zim's true form! But how?......."  
  
~dead invader look all bent out of shape, you can see organs comming out, bones sticking out, blah blah blah~  
~ringing zim's doorbell~  
  
"Here goes...."  
*DiNg-DoNg!*  
  
"gir! This time, I'll get it! You just stay put and watch TV!"  
  
"OKEY DOKKIE MASTER!"  
  
~open door~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
"Invader Rir, Invader Naph?????"  
  
"yes ZIM! That's us! You will pay for what you did to us! You will not see daylight after today! We are taking you back underground with us!"  
  
"Butttttt, what did I do to you?"  
"Don't tell us that! You know what you did!"  
  
"I..I..I..really don't know! Please, you have to believe me! I didn't know what I did to you!"  
*starts crying*  
"I don't know! I just don't know!"  
  
"Who cares what you do or say! We are still taking you back with us!"  
  
While they were getting ready to leave, Dib saw this happen.  
  
"There are not really taking zim away, are they?"  
"I know I hate Zim, but my life is better with him inside of it!"  
"Where are you taking him???"  
"COME BACK WITH HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I'll get you and I'll take him back to Earth....*voice fades away....*  
  
~take away and going to fly back to Irk~  
  
*starts crying really hard, and sadly!*  
  
"NO WAIT! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"  
"GIR! Please help me now!"  
  
But Gir didn't hear....Zim was taken back to irk and now we'll find out what happens...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Please don't do this!"  
"Sorry ZIM! Now we are going to kill you so you can be with us!"  
  
~burying Zim underground~  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
"There, a job well done!"  
  
Meanwhile when the 2 invaders were done, they could hear Zim screaming for life.......  
  
*************  
Whooooo, there, do you like it? please do! Don't worry, Zim is always going to come back! He'll come back on the next story, I promise you this. Please R&R.  
  
~paranormal dib~ 


	2. Gir to the rescue!!!!!!!!!!!

SEEEEEEEEEEE????? I told you that zim would be back and he will in this story. please R&R after you read it.  
  
*****************  
Zim is still screaming and he is getting dirt into his mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ughugh, all this dirt......*spit spit* UGHUGH! MORE DIRT! *spit spit*"  
"Now to continue.........*ack hem*(clears throat)..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
~on home base on earth~  
  
"Master, Where'ed you go? Where are you?"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh, where is master?"  
*whimper whimper*  
*starts crying*  
"I miss master and cupcake!"  
  
~On Irk~  
  
"Ohhhhh, If I can just contact Gir right now!"  
"wait! I can! If I can just press this button..."  
*beep*  
"GIR! ARE YOU THERE GIR???????"  
  
"Master! There you are! Where are you right now?"  
  
"Gir! You have to come to Irk! Listen very, very, very, very, very, very ,VERY carefully.  
*humming*"hmm, hmm, hmm, huh? Did you say something?  
  
"GIR, JUST PLEASE HELP ME ON IRK RIGHT NOW! HURRY UP AND COME! oh yeah, don't forget, please don't empty your fuel! OK?"  
  
"yeah, yeah, ok, i am going to come now! WHEEEEEEE! WHEEEEEEEE! I get to rescue master! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!! *runs around like a psycho monkey* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"GIR, stop fooling around! Come now!"  
  
"ok, ok"  
  
~gir sets off on the journey to irk~  
~on the way~  
  
"ohhhh, soooo....hungry.....need.....cupcakes!"  
  
Gir then got sooooo tired that he dropped onto a planet, guess what planet that was? IRK!  
  
"am I here? I'm here! WHEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOO! WHEEEEEEEEEEHOOHOOHOOOOO!"  
  
"Now, where is master?"  
"Master *singy songy tone*  
Master? Where are you? Come out come out whereever you are!"  
  
"Gir! You are right on top of me!  
Hurry and help me and i will reward you with umm, ummmmm, ummmmmmm, ummmmmmmm, CUPCAKES!!!"  
  
"WHHEEEEEEEEEE! CUPCAKES!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gir! You don't get them until you help me!!!!!!! NOW, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ok"  
*dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig* "too.....tired....to.....continue...dig...ging...Must...eat.....some...cup...cakes"  
"no! I can't give up!"  
*dig dig dig dig*  
  
After 2 hours of digginf, Gir finally got Zim out of the underground box.Zim is very grateful to gir.  
  
"GIR! you actually set me free! OOH GIR! here are your cupcakes! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, cupcakes!!!!!!!!!"  
"I'M gonna sing the doom song!!!!!!!!! Doom Doom DOom DoOm Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom DOom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom DOom Doom dOoM doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom.....................................6 months after......"  
  
"Gir, stop singing......please stop singing......"  
  
*makes the wait signal* doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooom doom doooom doooooooom..........*another 3 weeks* THE END!"  
  
"ughughughguhguhguh, finally, at least he's done!"  
"now, let's get back down to earth!"  
  
"master, look behind you! The two clowns!(almighty tallest)"  
  
"Zim? what are you doing here? We told you that you couldn't come here anymore unless you finished your mission which you will never..hehehe...UHH, I mean, what are you doing here? You better have a good explanation......"  
  
"heh heh heh, I can explain............."  
********************  
do you like? Please review! I'll start on my next story later! please like and please r and r!  
~paranormal dib~  



End file.
